Dark Angel
by TakeItToTheFlames
Summary: Kagome’s new friends and her friend, Sango, knows what she is. Apparently InuYasha knows the cure to her changing problem but he will not tell her and Miroku is planning to leave with Shippo. Can things get any worse?
1. Black Out

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha what so ever but when I do you all will cry. I repeat cry.

Dark Angel

Chapter 1 – Black Out

Today was a cold dark rainy day and Kagome was in her room looking out the window at the constant rain that never seemed to stop. It was six at night and you could see very little sun shine. Tip, tap went the rain as it pounded on the roof. She sighed. She heard her name being called from the living room. She got up off her bed and walked to the door.

"What mom," she screamed down from the stairs.

"Sota, Grandpa, and me are going over a Kieda house for Halloween and for the night would you like to come or stay?" She thought for a second then replied a simple no.

"All right. Dinner is in the refrigerator and don't stay out to long if you go trick-or-treating."

"Okay."

She closed the door with a little thud that could be barely heard by any one. She went back to her bed to sit on it. She noticed the rain had stopped. She watched as the car pulled out of the driveway and out onto the road. The sun shone threw the gray clouds. She noticed that it would take two hours till it the sun would go down and today was a very special night. Tonight was the night of Halloween. The moon was going to be new today too. This rarely happened here so she deiced to do a little trick-or-treat tonight. Besides all her friends were dressing up and going.

She looked at things that could help her make a costume. She saw two black-feathered wings that she made for a play at school. She looked in her mothers closet and found nothing useful. Then she remembered she had some punk clothes she had worn one to school but she got in trouble for. She put them on. Her shorts went past her knees and where torn at the end. Chains went this way and that on her shorts. Her shirt was black and it had a pink guitar on it. The boots that she had on were a little bit of high heeled. She put the wings on her back. She fond some fake pointy teeth and some long fingernails and put them on. She had honestly looked like dark angel.

She called her friend at seven-thirty, right after she finished getting dressed. "Hello."

"Hi, Sharen. It's me Kagome. Where are we meeting today to go trick-or-treating?"

"We are meeting at the school. So you desisted to come along."

"Ya. Everyone went to Kieda house for that so I was stuck home alone. Besides I don't want to pass out candy every time the doorbell rings."

"Well I guess your right. Well meet us down their buy eight okay."

"Okay. Bye Sharen."

"Bye Kagome. See you then." Sharen hung up and she was left with the dial tone. She pressed the button off and put the phone down. She went to the refrigerator and got the food to eat.

(TIME GOES BY)

It was eight-twenty when she left the house. 'Oh no, I am going to be late.' her thought rambled. She ran down the street as fast as her legs could run. When she got near the street to turn the corner and she tripped on one of her shoes. She tumbled into an ally. She looked at herself. Nothing was wrong except a little scratch. The moon shone in the little ally and on her too. Then she felt something rip into her back. Blood trickled down her back and legs and onto the ground Her nails grew a good inch and her teeth grew larger and pointer. Her eyes where changing cause she felt them tingle and hurt. The entire thing like her fake nails, teeth, and wings came off and hit the ground with a thud. She heard things up to a mile away, even the simplest things like a nail dropping onto the ground, and the muscles of her arms and legs grew a little bigger and stronger too. She couldn't get one thought in her head anymore. She blacked out cold, but she didn't hit the ground like a normal person would.

(TIME GOES BY)

She woke up in the morning. Her clothes where scratched up a little and she had blood on her. She noticed her nails, teeth, and wings where all gone from what she had on last night from Halloween. She then remember them all falling off in that ally. When she looked around she found out she was in some ones bed in a house in the forest, outside of town somewhere. She wondered how she got there especially when she was in the ally last.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

A/N – I swear to god that I want a review. If I do not get what I want I will not type any more I repeat. I will not type any more...Okay maybe I won't be cruel. I will try and type another story tonight.... Besides I have other stories to right now.


	2. Angel?

Dark Angel

Angel?

She looked around all confused. She heard footsteps coming slowly to her room.

Kagome panicked and hid under the covers expecting for who ever it was not to notice her. She heard the door open and some one say, "Your up...What are you doing?"

"Who are you," Kagome said as she peeked from the covers.

He had silver hair and he wore something close to a red kimono. His nose was a little pointy and what caught Kagome's eyes were his two doggy ears. She wanted to go out and touch them. He looked at her with these cute amber eyes. "So how's our little angel doing," he asked to her.

"Excuse me. What do you mean by angel?"

"Well aren't you a angel demon or you where one last night."

"I'm no angel demon. I'm a human, just an ordinary human. So, are you one of those demons?"

He looked at her with some mean eyes. "Are you going to turn me in?"

She looked at him weirdly and said, "You are a half demon aren't you."

He nodded at her. "If they ever find out that I am a half demon they will kill me or put me in jail. It depends on if I am violent or not. Please don't tell." He gave her puppy dog eyes.

She smirked and told him, "Of course I will not tell. I mean you saved my life, I think. What is your name and could you tell me why I am covered with blood."

He sat down on a chair next to the bed. He said, "My name is InuYasha and well I found you flying around the city scaring people to death even killing some of them. I had to stop you so I jumped in the air and knocked you out. I drug you all the way here so I could think about what to do with you. I noticed that after dawn you changed back into a regular old human. I wonder how ever you got to be a dark angel."

"I k-k-killed people. With my own hands," stammered Kagome. He sadly nodded.

"Now look if you do not say anything they will not find you. You were in a demon from and for that that means you had different D.N.A. You will live with me for a while till we know what to do. Okay." Kagome slowly nodded her head. "Now look, go see your family they must be worried about you, but remember do not tell anyone what you did or who I am, Okay?"

"Yes InuYasha."

"Now go." Kagome slowly got out of the bed and went into the hallway. As she pasted by a few rooms she saw a little fox demon in one of the bedrooms while he was playing with little blocks. The next room they past was a human's room. That didn't seem out of the ordinary but he just kept looking at his hand that had some beads and a purple bandage around it. As they went into the living room she saw a whole bunch of trash piled in the kitchen and stuff thrown everywhere in the room. When she reached the door he gave her a little push out the door and said, "Come back by tomorrow night, no later than the next day." He closed the door on her. She saw a trail and followed it into the city all the way home.

(TIME GOES BY)

When she reached the house she saw cops there. She opened the door and everyone inside it jumped. "Kagome," screamed her mom. She came over to her and kissed and hugged her. If you had been there you probably would of thought she over did it. When she stopped she said, "Where were you?" She couldn't tell her mother the truth.

"Mom I was scared. This thing that was flying around the city was chasing me and I went into a dark ally. When it killed someone blood got on by clothes and body. I slept in that ally for the night with my clothes like that. I was so scared." Her mother wailed as she cried. 'Thank god I took acting lessons at school,' she told herself.

"I take it we shall call off the search party. Besides we have to worry about that winged girl who killed five innocent people. Have a good day madam." Both the policewoman and man walked out of their house and drove away in the cop car.

"Look mom I am going to live somewhere where I could be safe."

Kagome's mom looked at her and said, "What do you mean honey?"

"Just look mom, I have to okay."

"Look your not going anywhere special okay. You are staying right here. Now go to your room. You should call your friends they were all worried about you last night 'cause you didn't show up." Kagome walked up the stairs, but not kindly. You could hear her going all the way up. When she closed her door it slammed so hard you would of thought that the door would of cracked.

(TIME GOES BY)

After she took a shower and got new clothes on she went and got her phone to call one of her friends. She pressed some buttons on her phone. "Hello," came an answer on the phone. "Hello," it came again. "Look if this is a prank call. Don't call back." Kagome's friend, who she called, hung up. Kagome couldn't think. All she wanted to do is get out of this house. She didn't want to hurt her family or even worse, kill them all. She gathered some of her thing like clothes and a hairbrush. She then left her house when it was dark and her mother came to bid her good night. She got up and left the room quietly. When she was out of the house she ran to the only place she new she could be safe.

(TIME GOES BY)

She reached the house she was going to. The house had lights on still. She knocked on it softly. She heard a little kid say, "Some one is at the door! Some one is at the door!" Then she heard not InuYasha's voice but another, different mans voice.

"Okay, Shippo I will answer the door." He opened up the door and said. "What do we have here? My name is Miroku, what is yours."

"Um...my name is Kagome. Is InuYasha around?"

"He is out right now but may you come in anyway." Kagome came into the living room, which looked the same as she had come in the other day.

"Stupid human. Leave Kagome be, you pervert." He came from his bedroom. "So you decided to come early I see. Why?"

"Well," she started, "I told my mom I was going away but all she did was yell at me. Besides I don't want to hurt my family. I want to know what is wrong with me and how I can cure it. Until then I will stay with you guys."

A little smirk came across Miroku's. Shippo jumped all around saying 'yay' over and over again. InuYasha looked away hiding his smiling face. "As long as you do chores then you can live in this house as long as you want," said InuYasha. "But I do want to warn you. What ever happens here or to you will not be my fault. Okay." Kagome gave him a quick, happy nod. "Now you room is all the way down to the right, the room you where in yesterday. You will be sleeping there."

She went and put her stuff in her room. 'This room was the neatest of them all,' she thought to herself. She placed a few pictures in her room and clothes in the closet. After she was done packing she plopped on her new, soft bed. She had thought of many things like her bother, mother, grandpa, how did she turn into this dark angel, and how she could cure it. Sleep did not come easy that night for her but she fell asleep quietly.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

A/N – Wow this story took me two about days to finish....Okay, maybe I am over doing it...It took like a full day and maybe a few hours but this is pretty good. I have done almost three pages worth of typing.... Phew. That's a lot. Well I better get some views and quick or I will take this thing off the air!!!!!!!


	3. Chores

Dark Angel

Chores

Kagome woke up to the little birds chirping here and there. A little stream of light came from the window and onto the bed. She shifted herself in the other direction to avoid the light. She closed her eyes and thought a little bit. Before she knew it InuYasha came bursting into the room saying, "Time to get up. It's 11 o' clock. Time...to...get...up." He stammered as he tried to rip the blanket off of her. Kagome held on as tight as she could. Then she just let go and InuYasha went tumbling back into the wall. Kagome got up and rushed to him.

"Are you all right," she asked InuYasha looking at him innocently. He gave her a cold look.

"Ya, what ever just do me a favor. Don't do that again." He got up, brushed himself off, and put the blanket back on the bed.

"Okay." Kagome went and made her bed. When she got done she went out into the mess house. She went into the living room and found Shippo, Miroku, and InuYasha all on the couch watching TV. "Do you guys ever do work around here?" They all shook their head. She sighed and started to do work around the house.

(TIME GOES BY)

By the time Kagome was all done with the house, it was spotless and dinner was ready. All the guys' noses were going wild for some of Kagome's food. "Foods ready," shouted Kagome's voice. The three of them shout into the kitchen and sat down, waiting to be served. Plates and forks where already lain out in front of them. Kagome came around with rolls and rice and everything that you could not imagine. She put everything in the middle and sat down. "Now lets say grace. Bless us o' lord. For we thy give." She stopped in the middle of the fraise and looked up. They were all gone. She ate slowly alone and when she was done she put everything away.

Everything happened like that for the last couple of days. Then Kagome got tired of it.

"I'm going for a walk," said Kagome and she walked right out the door. She heard the door open.

"Kagome," said InuYasha, "You can't leave. You haven't made dinner yet." Kagome ignored his comet and stormed away angrily.

"That's why I am going for a walk," she shouted back. She left InuYasha confused think that dinner was the problem. InuYasha carefully fallowed Kagome into the woods without being noticed. Kagome went about half a mile away from the small little house. In small little whispers she talked to herself. "Why can't InuYasha and his posies understand how much work I do around the house? I never get a simple thank you or anything and they never say grace. Why don't they just understand that I am different? I am not a slave or a play toy." While InuYasha was listening to her go on and on he got hurt more as she went along. It never considered to him that she got hurt so much but never showed it towards them.

Something was moving around quietly in the grass. Step by step it got closer to its pray. Since Kagome didn't know the thing was around. It jumped up and attacked her arm. She saw what it was. It was a small little ferret. Then it let go and jumped back. Kagome grabbed her arm feeling the blood go down her body. InuYasha watched this carefully just to make shore she would not change. He looked at her indentions of ther mark that she just got. The moon was shining on her broken skin that was drawn blood from it. Slowly he heard her scream a painful scream. She was transforming. Her black wings came out of her back drawing blood. Some of this blood even got on InuYasha clothes. Her teeth and nails grew bigger. The mussels in her body grew bigger and stronger, and this time her hair turned black.

She swooped in the air and in a most horrifying, none Kagome voice ever said, "Die you filthy bustard!" She took a dove and killed the thing in one swipe. InuYasha had to do what he had to do. He jumped in the air and knocked her out cold. He carried her to the house and tied her up in a chair.

(TIME GOES BY)

When Kagome woke up full of blood and tide to a chair she was curious. 'What happened last night and what did I do to be tied up?' Her thoughts ran like water.

"Miroku! Kagome is up! Kagome is up," shouted Shippo. Miroku came out of his bedroom and came to look at Kagome. He studied her a while.

"Well Shippo. It looks like are friend here is back to normal. Kagome I have a question for you."

Kagome cocked her head and asked, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like to bare my child since you are going to be living here a long while."

"A long while?"

"Yes, a long while, maybe. InuYasha watched the whole thing last night. When you turned into a different form last night he said the moon shone on the bite marks you have there and changed your D.N.A. completely around. He also said that you should not be near the moon no madder what. Now since I told you things how about that child?" Miroku stroked her legs.

"You know if I had some free-" she stopped suddenly and changed the subject. "Hey, Shippo. I'll get you some candy if you go and wake InuYasha up. Tell him that Miroku is hassling me and not in the friendly way." Shippo jumped up.

"Okay Kagome-Chan."

"No. Shippo. I am not." Shippo ran all the way to InuYasha's room and the next thing you heard was a loud what. InuYasha came out of the room.

"What do you think your doing their Miroku?"

"Um.... Nothing." Miroku put on a horrified/happy smile.

"Um. If you where ever curious on how I am feel maybe you could untie me please."

"I'll deal with you later Miroku." InuYasha untied Kagome and hugged her. He held her right in front of him. Face to face, eyes in each others eyes he made her stay and said with the kindest words, "Please don't go out at night any more. It hurts me just to knock you out. Promise me that." The both of them stared into each other's eyes, while Miroku and Shippo stared at them both.

"I- I- I promise," Kagome whispered softly.

"OOOOOOO. Kagome-Chan and InuYasha sit in a trwee. K.I.S.S.I.N.G." InuYasha and Kagome turned and blushed.

"Come back here you little runt."

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shippo ran for dear life while Miroku and Kagome watched InuYasha struggling to get the sweet, kind fox. They both sighed together. Things seemed to turn back into a non-boring place any more, thanks to Kagome words.

A/N: Fine then you people can be that way and not review my precious story. You meany people. I repeat you...meany... people. Runs off and cries in a corner somewhere. Better have some reviews or else.


	4. Kidnapped

Dark Angel

Kidnapped

When InuYasha caught Shippo he pounded Shippo's head into the ground almost making him the new carpet. Kagome got up and started scream at him to stop. He looked at her like she was crazy and just continued what he was doing. SLAP! InuYasha sat there stunned at what she did. Miroku saw a pink hand on his left cheek. Shippo was balling like the world would never end. Kagome was shocked at herself for slapping InuYasha.

"You slapped me," InuYasha said holding his right cheek.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I'm surprised I didn't get slapped first," Miroku said.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah! Wah! Wah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Shippo sat there and then suddenly, he stopped. "Ka- Ka- Kagome, watch out," screamed horrified, little Shippo. A demon came up and broke threw the house. It grabbed Kagome with one hand and sped out of the house. Kagome was to frighten to know what was happening but after her feeling the wind going on her skin she came back to her senses.

This demon had blond hair put up in a ponytail. His ears where pointed. His face was concentrated on where he was going. His tail was long, fluffy, and white. (He is not Koga if that is what you think.) He was pretty cute if you thought of it. He stopped nowhere that she knew.

"Give me the jewel you damn wench," he said to her rudely.

"Jewel? What jewel?"

"You know the one you have at your side." He stoked her skin on the side where the jewel was. "You know you would be nice enough to eat. Maybe that is why that InuYasha dude hangs with you. He might want the jewel for his own use." He smirked evilly at her.

"What do you mean, I don't have no jewel?"

He put his hand into the air and cracked his knuckles. "You want to see the jewel. Here I will get it for you." He dug his hand into her side and brought out a pink little jewel. Kagome grabbed her side. She screamed and cried cause of the pain. He dropped her on the ground like she was just a toy now. He looked at the jewel like it was the most precious thing in the world. He called for someone and she felt herself lift in the air and being carried off but someone. She then passed out.

(Back to InuYasha)

When Kagome got kidnapped he sat there doing nothing about it. "InuYasha aren't you going to go get Kagome? I mean she just got kidnapped by a wolf demon."

"No. She is a wench. She slapped me."

"But didn't she say she was sorry. I don't think she really meant it. I mean you almost pounded Shippo's head into the ground. Then InuYasha, he would have been dead. Sometimes you don't know your own strength." InuYasha cocked his head to the side.

"Please. Kagome-Chan needs someone strong to save her." Shippo said innocently.

"Alright. I will save her but only cause Shippo wants the girl." InuYasha ran out of the house and into the woods fallowing the sent.

"Well Shippo. I think we should fallow InuYasha just in case." Shippo and Miroku fallowed InuYasha's footmarks.

(Back to Kagome)

When she woke up she found herself in a snowy region. She was cold out of her wits. 'Who ever knew that there was snow near a city when it in the summer time.' She thought. Kagome looked up at who she was being carried by now. It was that wolf dude who kidnapped her in the first place. 'Well, might as try and keep warm.'

She clung on to him. He got a shocked look and placed his eyes on Kagome. 'She is kind of cute. Might as well just keep her.' He thought. He gave her one of those love looks. Kagome looked into his eyes and got all confused.

"So what's your name," Kagome said seeing her own breath.

He smirked and said, "My name is Gabe. What's yours."

"Mines Kagome. Why did you kidnap me in the first place?"

"Well at first I just wanted the jewel so I could have my dreams come true, but now I just want to have you both. That is now why I have chosen you as my women."

"Your women?" Kagome was shocked when he said that.

"Ya and if you have a problem with it then that's just to bad."

Kagome was shocked. She thought she would have been dead but instead she has become his 'women'. "Gabe. Are we almost there cause I am cold?"

"Just hold on a little more while. We'll be there soon." He held her closer to keep her warmer.

(Back to InuYasha)

InuYasha could smell Kagome's blood on the ground. He ran faster reaching the puddle of blood. He growled knowing that his Kagome was hurt. He followed the sent of blood. He was father then he thought. Still in the woods he ran as fast as his body could, trying to save the hurt Kagome. 'If they just wanted the jewel in her body, why didn't they just leave her behind to die?' His thoughts rambled.

(Back to Shippo and Miroku)

Shippo was trying to fallow the tracks of InuYasha, but it got harder and harder as they went along.

"Did he go this way," Miroku asked.

"I don't know cause the tracks are getting harder to tell."

"Lets just go back. If I know InuYasha he will save Kagome with one swipe."

"Okay."

(Back to Kagome)

The next thing she noticed was she was in a cave. Going deeper into the cave was getting him and her warmer. "I'm back." Then she heard some voices say who is that or welcome back. She was placed on a furry bed. "Kagome lift up your shirt so I can help your wound." Kagome was shocked. "Lift up your shirt!"

Kagome got frightened. She lifted her shirt as far as stomach went but no farther. He laid down and started licking her wound. Every time he touched it with his tongue she squinted in pain. When Gabe was done licking it, he raped her up in a bandage.

It was started to get dark. All of the wolves where sleeping soundly, until she heard. "Get out of my way you damn wolves!"

A/N: Yay! You like me. You really, really like me...I got 5 reviews. I say thanks to Moonlight Jade who put two reviews. Well if I get 5 more reviews and guess who the person who barged into the cave (should be easy) I will continue the story. Thanks.... see you till my next chapty.


	5. Kill or Be Killed

Dark Angel

Kill or be Killed

"InuYasha!" Kagome perked her head up to see if it was true. She saw a hole bunch of wolf demons being thrown.

"Kagome are you in there," he asked as was pushing and throwing wolves out of his way to get to her.

"Shut up," Gabe whispered. He put his hand on Kagome's mouth and dragged her to the back of the cave. "Stay here." When he said that you could tell in his eyes they were serious but genital.

"But InuYasha just wants to rescue me. Can't I just go with him so he will not hurt you or your pack." The look in his eye changed to mad.

"Well if he wants you. He will have to go threw me," and with those words he ran off to go fight.

"Gabe. Help up," his packed screamed.

"Move out of the way." His pack moved out of the way leaving a clearing to see InuYasha. InuYasha and Gabe made eye contacted.

"Where is Kagome? Is she alright?"

"Kagome is none of your concern but she is alright. She will stay here with my pack and be my women."

"You can't just put a label on Kagome. She is not something you can buy from a store."

"Shut the hell up and lets fight."

InuYasha jumped up in the air and started the fight with iron revere soul stealer. Gabe dodged it and struck him in the side with his claws.

"Give it up dog boy. You have no chance what so ever."

InuYasha came up with a surprise attack and struck him in the stomach. Blood came from Gabe's mouth and hit InuYasha in the face. With InuYasha's right arm he wiped his face with his kimono. When InuYasha was wiping his face Gabe got a hold of his left arm and leg. InuYasha jumped back. Gabe was on his knees coughing up blood. InuYasha cracked his knuckles. He jumped in the air. "Iron revere soul stealer!" Kagome jumped and blocked the attack hitting her instead. She laid in front of Gabe almost dead.

"Crap," screamed InuYasha trying to run to Kagome. Gabe blocked him.

"You almost killed her. Now you must pay." Kagome was behind them both changing form.

"No, she's transforming. Move wolfy boy." InuYasha tried to block the moonlight that was on her but it was to late. Her wings, claws and teeth had already come in. Kagome got up slowly. She turned around and evilly smirked.

"What has happened to her," Gabe asked sniffing the air. "Why do I smell full demon in her. Angel demon possibly?"

"Look you know nothing of her, so just give me this," InuYasha said with a swipe of one of his pockets, "And I will take this too." What he had grabbed from Gabe's pocket was the jewel shard. Then he went to go knock out Kagome, but she flew into the air.

"Run," some wolf demon said. Everyone was running trying to get out of the small cave. Kagome flew to the only entrance there was and cracked her knuckles. One swipe of her hand killed five of Gabe's wolves. You could tell in her eyes there where no sign of pity or sadness. It seemed like she did it for just the fun of it.

"Don't hurt her," Yell Gabe from the back.

"But what about the law, kill or be killed," a wolf said to him. Those words left the wolf thinking. InuYasha jumped to the front. Kagome saw this action and went for an attack on him. InuYasha dodged this attempted. He struck her in the stomach and hit her on the back. She fell, hitting the ground. No sudden movements came from her. InuYasha picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Her arm came and stuck him and she made another scratch, right blow the one she did, grabbing the jewel and ate it. InuYasha dropped her.

"Shit. Damn, why don't you just be unconscious." Not was she just strong enough, she was even stronger then before. She went for InuYasha. He jumped back when she swiped at him. "I didn't want to do this." He pulled out a sword from his right side. It was a big fang. He took one big swipe at the cold-hearted demon. That was enough to make Kagome unconscious.

"I will be leaving now," InuYasha, said this while he put back his sword. He went back to her and picked her up. 'The jewel was back at her right side. Where it should stay and no one should know about.' He calmly thought as he left the cave.

(TIME GOES BY)

When Kagome woke up she was in her bed covered in blood. 'What happened? Oh. I remember. I dodged the attack.' Her body was to weak to get up on its own. She looked around her room. She saw something that was placed on the stand for her. A bell. She reached out to get it and rung it. Shippo was the first one who heard it and raced to the room. He opened the door and screamed, "Kagome-Chan! Finely you are up. You have been out for a week and four days."

"I have?" Shippo took a nod yes.

"Shippo get out of there and let Kagome rest. You shouldn't bother her while she is sleeping," Miroku had said that.

"But Kagome-Chan is awake." With Shippo's word he came rushing to the room and opened the door all the way. He saw with his own eyes she was awake.

"Kagome, you're awake. Shippo go get InuYasha," Shippo did what he was told, "InuYasha was worried about you. He stayed in here like for most of the week. Shippo and me had to pry him out of this room." InuYasha came into the room. His eyes were happy, full of joy, and somewhat, a pinch of sadness. He gave her a little hug.

"Don't do that again."

"Do what?"

"Try and stop me from doing a attack on someone."

"I don't think he deserved to be killed for helping me."

"Well your stupid. Now listen to me, don't do that again," he said that in a mean tone.

"Come on InuYasha don't start a yelling fight," Miroku said.

InuYasha nodded. "Just promise me that you will not jump out in front of my attack."

"I promise." InuYasha walked out of the room. She noticed a blood stain on his kimono. "What happened to him?"

"He told us that you changed into your angel form and you got a hold of him once. The scratches on his left arm and leg are from the wolf demon. The most important thing is, you are safe." Miroku left the room after that. Kagome thought for a while thinking about what she had done to him. Then once again she fell asleep.

A/N: Okay. Since I was bored and had nothing to do but chores I typed out this story to the people who care about it. If you're a person who thinks that I will not update for a while then you are wrong. I at least update the next day, but today I might update again. Just at least try and give me five more reviews so you guys can make me happy. Thanks to the people who care...... Later. Okay I typed this thing yesterday and I am sorry I am adding more but I wanted to say a few things. My nana died yesterday on 8/9/04. I am very sad that she died but I will get over it. Okay and the other thin was that if you would like to read the story quicker (Cause the system is broken) go to my website at thanks.


	6. KISSING

Dark Angel

K.I.S.S.I.N.G.

Kagome woke up to the sweet smell of flowers. She opened her eyes slowly and saw some flowers on a vase that said _To Kagome: Hope you get well soon. Love from your friend Shippo, Miroku, and InuYasha._ She took them and smelt them. They were very pretty. It was like a rose but then again, it was not called a rose. It looked like a rose except for the fact that it had no thorns what so ever and they where pink, white, black, and purple. She did not know the name of this flower but every time she took a whiff of it the pain in her body went away. (Just a note, but there is no such thing. I made it up. )

She slowly got out of bed. She had noticed that she had some scratches still but not as many the other day. Not even a scar was on her after that damage. 'I wonder where that jewel is?' She thought wonderingly. She walked out of her room slowly. Opening the door was not too much trouble but when InuYasha heard the squeaking noise of it he rushed to her. Right about where she almost tripped and fell InuYasha came rescuing her. He held her up.

"What are you doing out of bed so early?"

"Going to the restroom."

"Oh. Well if you needed help you could of just rang the little bell we put in there for you."

"But I don't want to put you guys in to much trouble just over silly me." She smiled when she said that but then her face dropped looking to the ground. InuYasha could tell that something was wrong right away. He did not say anything though. When they reached the door she went in and InuYasha waited outside for her.

'I wonder what is wrong. I will ask her when we get into her bed room.' Then shortly after his thought she came out. He walked her slowly to her bedroom. When they got there they both sat on the bed. The door was closed.

"What is wrong," InuYasha asked as kindly as he could.

"I miss my family that is all."

"Oh. Well why don't you go in town and give them a call then."

"They would be surprised and mad at the same time and tell me to come back home. Then they would ask me all these questions. I can't stand the presser."

"Well maybe this will help."

Before she even knew it InuYasha came about an inch from her mouth. Almost kissing her but Shippo came in. InuYasha and Kagome sat strait like nothing was happening. "Hi Kagome-Chan."

"Hi Shippo-Chan."

"I was just checking you guys. Just in case," he had smiled of that.

"Shippo," InuYasha said that in a mean way. He got up and started chasing him around the house again.

"Kagome-Chan help."

"InuYasha stop please. InuYasha stop! InuYasha!" He perked up his ears.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me go to the couch?"

"Um...Well you kind of need a bath first."

"Then help me to the bathroom again will you." He had now forgot what Shippo had said.

(TIME GOES BY)

Kagome got out of the shower with no bloodstains and no scratches on her, but she still was sore. InuYasha hurried to the door to help Kagome. They walked into the living room. The both of them plopped themselves on the couch watching some TV. What was on TV was some dude who happened to be trying to find something. She had gotten bored of it after and hour. She got up from the couch feeling nothing, no pain what so ever. She walks to the kitchen and picked up things.

When she was done, it was all dark out maybe 11 o'clock, with the day she laid in her bed for a while. Someone knocked on the door. "Yes," she whispered quietly.  
  
"Can I come in," It was InuYasha asking this.   
  
"Ya. Come on in." He slipped the door quietly as he entered, then quickly closed the door.  
  
"Hi Kagome. I couldn't sleep well. Can I come in your bed for a while till I get cozy." He had smiled sweetly while he said that.  
  
Kagome chuckled a little. 'Or is it he just likes me?' That thought made her chuckle a little more  
  
"Yes you can come in the bed." InuYasha went right behind Kagome and laid behind her raping his arms around her.  
  
"This is cozy. I could sleep her all night." Kagome and InuYasha yawned. In minutes they both fell asleep not noticing that he was suppose to go back to his room.

A/N Sorry people I made a mistake on this chapter....some how it got on my website but not on fanfiction....hehehe...don't get mad at me.


	7. Shippo's Talk

(READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT!!!People who read my 6th chapter on anytime today or yesterday of August 2004 please reread ending cause I did not upload that all the way. Thanks for your attention.)

Dark Angel

Shippo's Talk

(Nothing happened in bed between the two.) Kagome and InuYasha both woke with a start, hearing giggling in her room. They both looked at Miroku and Shippo. At the split second they did not notice each other in the same bed until Miroku said, "Did you two have fun in bed?" When they saw each other they both looked away and blushed ten different shades of red.

"Why are you still in my bed, InuYasha," Kagome asked.

"Well I kind of fell asleep. You two leave right now and close the door." InuYasha was serious. They both knew this and went out, closing the door with them. "Look I didn't mean to sleep here last night. I just got a little to cozy." He smiled sweetly to her. "I just did want you to get hurt."

He came up to her about an inch. "I love you Kagome." He kissed her. Kagome was shocked not fallowing at first but the as thirty seconds pasted she started to give back her wave of her love. She brought on more kissing action. She let him put his tongue threw hers. She laid on the bed and he got on top of her. (WITH CLOTHES ON!) They stayed there a while just kissing. (Once again nothing happened in bed.)

When they both got out of the room Kagome's hair was messed up and InuYasha put on, the top, of his kimono backwards. "What happened to you two," Miroku said cocking up his eyebrow. Shippo and Miroku were on the couch watching TV, but the two of them got Miroku's attention.

"We were just kissing," InuYasha tried to explain.

"Just kissing." Miroku examined them once again. "Looks like a different story to me."

"I can't believe you!"

"Hey Shippo want to go pick some flowers," Kagome asked with the two shouting in the background.

"Okay." Shippo hoped off the couch and went out the door with Kagome. Neither Miroku nor InuYasha noticed they were gone. Kagome went into a field of flowers.

"So Shippo how have you been doing?"

"I am fine Kagome-Chan."

"So how was life before I got here?"

"Well InuYasha and Miroku would fight all the time. They never trusted each other ever and they let the house go to a waste. Maybe about a month later they told me to pick up the house but I kept screwing up. Soon we just got use to the smell and everything. We were potato couches but that didn't help our arguing problems between them two. It just got worse and worse. When InuYasha went out for Halloween he came back with you. He could stop saying how pretty you where and Miroku agreed. That is when they desisted they needed a women around the house. They said she could do anything that they desired. Unfortunately they choose you since you had a problem any way. InuYasha said there was a cure to you, but he didn't say. You should ask him about it. He might be able to help you."

'There is a cure and he didn't tell me. He is just using me as a toy. Well he will get it he will' Kagome thought evilly. "Thanks Shippo for telling me."

"Are you going to stay with use forever. I always wanted a mom."

"Don't you have a mom Shippo?"

"No, nor a dad. They both died. The police said they got into a riot near the town and had to kill them. I don't remember it too much but they said I was in my mothers arms. I went to the adoption center. No one wanted me for a year but them Miroku came and he picked me out. I was with him for a log period of time until we meet InuYasha. He said that we could live with him as long as we would like. It's been five years now. I love it here but Miroku said if he doesn't find a girl soon, he will leave."

Kagome thought awhile picking some flowers. 'I have to stop Miroku from leaving. If Shippo wants to live here that means I will go into town and get my most trusted friend, Sango.' Sango was a raven-haired. She looked sort of like Kagome except for a couple of things. She had been best friends with her ever since she was five. She had liked almost every guy she had come across. Luckily if she brought her here she might get attached to him. Kagome stopped picking flowers.

"Hey Shippo."

"Ya."

"I will be back before dark okay. Tell the boys that. I am going to town for something."

"Okay." Shippo had put a smile on his face. Kagome raced off to the city while Shippo walked off to go tell the boys.

(TIME GOES BY)

By the time Kagome got the city it was six-thirty. 'I only have another thirty minutes to go threw town with out being noticed.' She raced off to her house sneaking her way around. By the time she had got her house it was close to seven. 'Good her car is there.' Kagome knocked on the door. Sango answered the door.

"Kagome," whispered Songo in shocked.

"Come with me Sango. I will explain things to you on the way there, where I am staying. Oh, ya. I almost forgot. Get some cloths and things you need. We are going to be there a while." She nodded and went up stairs to get her things. In minutes she got her things. "I will tell you once we are outside of town." The two hurried off out of town like mice escaping from a cat. Once they got outside of town Kagome explained everything that happened except for what Shippo had just said earlier that day.

"So all this time you were the killer?"

"Yes but that was not me, really. That was something that was like controlling with my body, but I should be back were I was living soon. Shippo said that InuYasha knew how to get me back to be regular, old me." She smiled when she said that.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get going." The both had started running trying to get to the house. When they arrived to the house they saw two people pacing back and forth and the lights were on. That is when Kagome remember she said she would have been home before dark and now it was already pitch dark.

A/N Oh you guys like me. You really, really like me. You know after about fifteen or ten more chapter of this I know what my new story is going to be about. Here is a little preview. OOO- What, Kouga has a brother! What will happen when he comes to his so called visit. Will he just take over his territory and what will happen when he takes a first look at Kagome? –OOO Okay people if you like that preview of my next story please tell me. Thanks. Later.


	8. Arguments and Confusion

Dark Angel

Arguments and Confusion

Kagome walked to the door and it opened right before she even touched the knob. "Where have you been and who is that," Miroku and InuYasha asked at the same time with a little shock into it shock.

"Miroku, InuYasha this is Sango. She will be living with us for awhile."

"What do you mean by living," InuYasha asked coldly.

"You can't be rude InuYasha. Besides a lady coming to our home is quite interesting," of course, Miroku had said that.

"Why would you care InuYasha? You two just use me to clean up the house! The only reason I do stay is for Shippo and no one else! You two treat him like crap! Oh, ya InuYasha I want to have a chat with you in my room, alone, tonight." No one liked where this was going, not even Miroku.

"Kagome," InuYasha said with a kind heart.

"Don't you Kagome me."

"So want to go outside and have a chat, Sango and Shippo," Miroku asked.

"YES," said the two of them at the same time and they all rushed out the living room door. Leaving Kagome and InuYasha alone.

"What are you talking about Kagome? I didn't say any of that."

"Oh yes you did. I heard you myself. Look is there something you need to tell me? Something like my cure of my angel problem?" InuYasha looked at her with wide eyes. His heart pumped faster.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me," she got softer on him, seeing his fear, "Look I don't want to live here forever. I have family to go back to. If I do stay here the police might find me and that will not be good for you. My parents would ask you all these questions and that might lead me into jail. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else. I want to be your friend."

"You wouldn't like it if you heard it. Its nothing that is going to be good."

"Shoot it."

"Well, you have to fall completely in love with someone. After that you have to admit that you would give your soul to him. I still don't understand it myself." Kagome thought for a while. The three of them opened the door a crack.

"Is it okay to come in," Miroku asked Sango.

"It must be. No one is fighting any more," replied the girl.

Kagome walked to her room and closed the door shut. She laid on her pillow and cried. She missed her family and she wanted to go back so bad. She missed her friends and school. A knock came to the door. "Go away!"

"Come on Kagome don't be that way," InuYasha said.

Kagome's Flash Back

Kagome was crying on her bed. "Honey what is wrong?"

"Nothing, just go away!"

"Honey I am here what is wrong. Tell me, please."

She looked at her mom with wet eyes. "Mom I just don't want to tell you so get off my back."

"Please."

She had let go. She explained about the boy cheating on her. Her mom understood what was happening ands she hugged her hard saying noting would else bad would happen.

End of Flashback

InuYasha opened the door. "What is wrong Kagome?"

"Leave me alone. Don't be like my mother."

"I want trying to be. Look something is wrong. Can you tell me or not?" He sat down on her bed. "You can tell me anything."

"Oh ya, but you cant tell me things I want to hear, like my cure. I would like to go back to my family. I don't like the feeling of being away from my parents. Okay. Sango probably doesn't want to be here ether." Her tier in her eyes made him sad. He hugged her to hide himself from crying.

"I'm sorry I just want to let you go. It's just that...I love you so much; I don't want to let you go. Is there any harm to that?"

"InuYasha, if there is a cure you should of told me right away. You know I would love you more if you did that. Now can you help me feel better? I would love that too." He got in bed with her. They both were under the covers going one by one about their small problems. Hours had past to them and that seemed like minutes. Sango was confused so she knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Um, I was wondering, where am I going to sleep?"

"You can take my bed for the night. Ask Miroku where it is."

"Um, ya. About that, I already tried that and well he tried to get me in his room. I don't know why but he is about to get a slap from me."

"Okay well it's the room second to the right. Hey Sango, you can slap Miroku if you want and try not to be alone."

"Thanks."

Shortly after that InuYasha and Kagome drifted off to sleep. The both slept by babies until something was going threw her wall, peaces of the wall when everywhere destroying the room. The person had a tail and it hair was put in a ponytail. His hair was white and both, InuYasha and Kagome, both knew who he was.

A/N: I typed this yester day and I am sorry about being late and all but I was terribly busy. I have been drawing those pics that someone wanted, helping my dad put a radio system in the car and spent the night over my friends house too. You guys pick (even though I didn't put them any up any where yet) pick any number, 1 2 or 3 just choose a number! Damn my parents right now, okay well I will try and get back on track. I owe you guys 4 chapters but I swear I will get back again. I am typing this fast so I know I am doing this bad right know cause my most fav. Anime show is about to come on...Wolf's Rain. I am so happy. Oh ya thanks for all the reviews sage of the magic!!!!! You keep up the R&R and all of you there people too. R&R. Well you guys go to my website okay. Laters.


	9. The Kiss that Made Someone Sad

Dark Angel

The Kiss that Made Someone Sad

The person who was standing right in front of them was Gabe. His face was serious and looked about he was going to kill someone. InuYasha got right in front of Kagome. "What do you want you damn wolf?"

"A few things I might add. Hum, lets see, the jewel and the girl. Now back off, or do I have to tear my way into you two?" When he spoke it was if he had no regret saying that at all.

"You can't have ether. Now leave!"

"No." He jumped into the air suddenly and knocked InuYasha over. "Hello my sweet heart. I'm glad you changed back." He put his arm around her waste and jumped over InuYasha and out the broken side of the house, which he made. He ran for a while dodging trees as he went. Then they stopped in the middle of the forest somewhere. "Why did you kill some of my pack? You know that shamed me when you did that."

"I didn't mean to it's just when I have a scratch or a gash that draws out blood I transform into that dark angel. It over rides my body and I don't know what I am doing. Can you forgive my actions early that night?" He looked into her eyes seeing that she was not lying in any way possible.

"All right I will forgive you as long as you give me something that I want."

"What is that?" They both looked at each other. All of a sudden he kissed her. She showed some emotion but not as much as she did with InuYasha. When they were kissing InuYasha came up behind a tree and saw them both kissing. He did not believe what he was seeing. He left while feeling sad.

"Now you have proven to me that you are my women. Shall we go back to the cave know?"

"I don't think I should cause, well, I have family to go back to."

"Well forget about them, if you stay with me for the rest of your life why would it mader. Besides if you do live with me I will never hurt a hair on you. Even if you have the jewel in your body I will not take it unless you live with me forever. Now choose, you can go back and I will rip the jewel from your body or you live with me forever and you never get hurt."

"I- I- I don't know."

"Well then I will choose for you and you will live with me forever, now lets head back to our home." He let her go on his back and he ran all the way to the cave. By the time they got there the sun was coming up. He led her inside and onto his bed. That is where they slept.

(Back to InuYasha)

When he got home he was completely mad he slammed the front door. "What's wrong InuYasha," Miroku asked him.

"Nothing," he went into his bedroom and slammed the door too. He was mad and wanted to be left alone at the same time. There came a nock to the door.

"InuYasha are you alright?"

"What do you think? Kagome chose him over me."

"Who's this him?"

"That wolf demon."

"Did you ever speak to her and ask if she chose him over you."

"I saw her kiss him. KISS okay KISS him! She doesn't know what it feels like when you do that behind someone's back. Look I just don't want to talk right know." Miroku left walking to Sango.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Kagome kissed this wolf guy and well InuYasha and Kagome fell in love not to long ago."

"Kagome talked about him a lot on the way up here, maybe that is the reason why she did. Well if I know Kagome she would have never kissed this wolf dude. She doesn't cheat. There was some reason why."

"Maybe it was because of the jewel?"

"The sacred jewel is in her body? Well if so then he probably bribed her. Now lets go save Kagome!" She got up and so did the other two boys, Miroku and Shippo. They ran to the door and opened it.

"How do you suppose we get there on foot?"

"Where not going there by foot but sky."

"How?"

(Back to Kagome)

When Kagome awoke everyone was gone except Gabe who was already awake. "Hi my little sunshine, are you ready for my little task for day?" He stoked her hair as he said that.

"What kind of task?"

"No one is here or around. Why don't you say we 'do it'?"

"No. This is not what I want."

"Why?"

"I am not ready yet and....and." She got up slowly. He just sat there like a nuisance. She went out of the cave and took off without him knowing it until her heard her. He got up slowly giving her a little chance to run away and walked out of the cave. Then he took off running, in seconds he caught up to her.

"Where do you think your going my love?" He tackled her to the ground.

"InuYasha," she screamed with pain. He was on top of her chuckling.

"Is that all you think about, that dog boy? Well if you didn't want me, you could of just said so. I could have killed you a little earlier. Now I just want to hear you scream your head off. That is going to turn me on." They looked at each other. Gabe's eyes had not sorrow in them but full of pain and joy. Her eyes were full of terror and he loved that. He took his hand and grabbed her leg drawing blood. She screamed in pain. Then rustling came from the trees.

A/N I know I have to be the big meany and stop the story, but I cant have it go on forever. Well I have to say a few things. I may not get to type as often cause school starts tomorrow for me. The most I will get is maybe twice a week but I will see how school goes and if I don't get a lot of homework then I will try and improve my website and type my stories. All right I will go now. Guess who they person or persons are that are coming to save Kagome. I will not type on more until you guys guess who it is right. Special thanks for all the reviews. R&R.


End file.
